


qua cung đường bóng tối

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gap Filler, M/M, Missing Scene, Snapshots, Thor: Ragnarok spoilers, Vietnamese | Translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: Dạt trôi trên con tàu cũng từa tựa như giữa lưng chừng lâm bô.(Có tiết lộ nhiều tình tiết từThor: Ragnarok.)





	qua cung đường bóng tối

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etharei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/gifts).
  * A translation of [home through shadows journeying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562864) by [Etharei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/pseuds/Etharei). 



> _trong lâm bô_  
>  2\. Trạng thái lấp lửng hoặc trung gian.

_Từ nhân gian điêu tàn người quay lưng,_  
_khao khát tìm lại chốn lưng chừng_  
_mái ấm đằng sau hành trình bóng tối,_  
_sáng bừng hòn đảo tinh tú dẫn lối người..._

  
-”Chuyến hải hành của Eärendil Sao đêm,” tác giả JRR Tolkien

 

 

Vòng tay gã bung tỏa quanh bờ vai y, những thớ cơ siết lại trong một điệu bộ kỳ cục; như thể bị một con bilgesnipe khổng lồ vây lấy, như thể bị xúc tua lạnh tanh của một con hæðsvipa vần vẩy gần cổ.

“Anh đang làm cái gì vậy?” Loki hỏi. Gần như là một sự chống đối chứ chẳng phải thắc mắc - và kể cả y có đang chống đối đi chăng nữa thì đó cũng chỉ là sự chống đối nửa vời.

“Anh nói anh sẽ ôm em mà,” Thor đáp, câu trả lời đầy hiển nhiên.

Loki đơn giản định đứng đó và chờ cho cái ôm kết thúc, y làm vậy, dường như với một thái độ khinh thị để nhắc Thor nhớ về sự khoan dung của y; thế mà cuối cùng vòng tay y lại lén lút bao lấy thân mình gã, bàn tay đặt trên thắt lưng Thor.

Vài giây sau, y bụng bảo dạ; rằng mấy ngày qua cả hai tất bật quá, vả lại trong phòng cũng chẳng còn ai khác. Loki tung một đồng xu trong tưởng tượng coi chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra tiếp theo: một cái vỗ vai từ bàn tay to lớn kia, hay một cái ôm siết đầy tình cảm? Thor muốn ôm y. Thor đã được ôm y, mặc kệ thái độ khinh thị của Loki.

Nhưng Thor cứ giữ nguyên mãi, không tiến lên cũng chẳng lùi xuống. Gã giữ nguyên, thở đều. Gã cứ _giữ lấy_ vậy thôi.

Cả hai chưa từng rơi vào im lặng thế này kể từ khi... Loki không thể nhớ nổi lần cuối họ im lặng như thế này là bao giờ nữa. Y vẫn chưa tìm ra phương án đối xử thích hợp với một Thor đã biết cách tránh những đòn lươn lẹo.

“Ngày hôm nay chúng ta đã mất nhà,” cuối cùng Thor cũng lên tiếng. Trong giọng gã vẫn vương hơi bão và luồng điện, một lưỡi dao sắc nhọn chọc nứt sự im lìm mà không bào vỡ nó. “Chúng ta mất cả cha.”

 _Ý anh là anh mất cha thôi_ , có cái gì bên trong Loki phân tách ra như một loại phản xạ. Nhưng y nghĩ, rốt cuộc chuyện sao thì cũng đã vậy. Hôm nay- ngày hôm nay y đã là Loki của Asgard, cái kẻ mà y đã chôn vùi trong băng tuyết Jötunheimr và sự đảo điên giữa các thế giới.  Bây giờ khi Odin đã mất, cùng với ít nhiều lời chúc phụng từ Thor, y có thể tẩu tán tới bất cứ nơi nao, vĩnh viễn biến mất. Đến một hành tinh mà y có thể sống sung túc.

Và dĩ nhiên là, cuối cùng thì, y đã chọn về nhà.

 

 

May thay, con tàu họ đang ở có sức chứa khá lớn, những vẫn có quá nhiều người trên một khoảng không gian nhất định theo ý kiến của y. Khả năng chịu đựng thần sầu của y đã mất;  y buộc phải điều chỉnh xung quanh để duy trì phép thuật seiðr, hoặc không sẽ làm tổn hại đến thứ công việc tinh giản đến độ chẳng thể cứu vớt và ở một cự ly chẳng thể gần hơn được nữa.  Đó là lý do y không chú ý đến sự hiện diện của Thor cho tới khi y nghe thấy tiếng gã vào giây phút thực hiện ma thuật xong xuôi, “Anh suýt nữa đã quên mất em giỏi phép thuật tới độ nào.”

Loki cau có. Thay vì sợ hãi, cô bé có ống chân vừa được thay vào lớp da mới lành lặn tặng y một nụ cười tươi rói đầy cởi mở trước khi chạy đến bên người mẹ đang đợi cô. Mẹ cô cũng mỉm cười đầy biết ơn với Loki, dường như bỏ ngoài mắt đến vẻ bất mãn của y.

Y quay sang Thor. “Cái khịt mũi của con bé đó làm em khó chịu chết đi được.”

Tên đần to xác _cười toe toét_ với y. “Chậc, ghét của nào trời trao của ấy thôi.”

Họ sải bước cùng nhau. Người ta cúi mình trước họ, kể cả những kẻ ngoại Asgard. Hay giờ họ đều là người Asgard cả rồi?  _Asgard vốn đâu phải một nơi chốn._  Một phần nào đó trong y giễu nhại ý tưởng ấy; Asgard chắc chắn có cảm giác như là một nơi chốn khi nó tỏa ánh hào quang, nghiêm mật, vượt ra ngoài tầm với và điều tiếng, sừng sững đứng trên đám xương cốt mà nó đạp xuống.  
Chà, giờ thì vàng bạc châu báu bị thiêu rụi cả rồi, y chẳng hơn chẳng kém gì con người trước kia. Và Thor cũng vậy.

Y liếc nhìn anh trai. Chà, cũng chẳng hẳn.

“Hốc mắt sao rồi?” y hỏi.

“Tốt hơn nhiều rồi, nhờ có em chữa lành nó đấy,” Thor đáp. “Anh vẫn chưa chính thức cảm ơn em, nên là - cảm ơn em.”

Loki khiên cưỡng gật đầu, một mớ xúc cảm dồn vào tâm y: hoài nghi việc y đã làm mà không hề suy nghĩ, bối rối về chuyện thực hiện một phức hợp ma phép để chữa trị mà không hề tính toán, xấu hổ vì được biết ơn, nhục nhã vì được biết ơn, bị đả kích bởi Thor vì đã chịu đựng đau đớn cho đến khi ma thuật của Loki tự làm công việc của nó.

“Lần sau anh mà bị một vết thương chí mạng gây đau đớn, _hãy nói em_ ,” y cằn nhằn.  Rồi y chợt nhớ ra. “Hoặc đi mà bảo bạn anh ấy. Không thì đâm đầu vào đánh nhau, tự đánh lạc hướng bởi cơn đau rồi cảm tử luôn đi nếu anh thích, nhưng bậc đế vương mà chết vậy thì nhục lắm.”

“Anh thực lòng _đã_ quên mất em là bậc thầy của nghệ thuật chữa lành,” Thor nói. “Chắc em cũng biết, số lượng y sư của chúng ta ngày một mỏng so với những người bị thương. Vả lại anh không nghĩ có ai trong số họ đủ năng lực hoặc kỹ năng để chữa lành một vết thương gây ra bởi kẻ như Hela- anh không muốn họ khiến mình bị tổn hại vì cố gắng, trong khi có bao nhiêu người họ nên giúp thay vì anh.”

“Anh có tí hối lỗi nào khi để em chữa cho anh đâu,” Loki nói.

Thor nhìn y đầy kì quặc. “Em được mẫu hậu thiên phú cho mà. Vả lại em cũng là em trai của Hela nữa.”

 

 

Những khuôn hình cũ trộn lẫn mới. Căn phòng đặt ngai vàng đã được biến hóa thành một sảnh đường đánh chén lớn, bởi vì kể cả sự hủy diệt của hành tinh quê hương họ cùng sự thiếu hụt nhu yếu phẩm cho một cuộc đánh chén thực sự cũng không phá nổi lề thói của người Asgard.  Thor luôn có mặt ở mỗi bữa tiệc ấy, ngồi lê suốt từ nhóm này sang nhóm khác, đảm bảo rằng thần dân của gã đều có cơ hội được chuyện trò với gã. Gã không còn chèo kéo Loki tham gia cùng gã nữa. Loki có tham gia vào một lần, để xem Thor sẽ làm gì, và Thor chỉ đơn thuần ngồi nhích ra chừa chỗ cho y trên chiếc trường kỷ rộng. Nhưng hầu hết thời gian, Loki dành trọn trong căn buồng của Thor để đọc sách, và cuối cùng Thor cũng trở về từ mấy vòng tàu và mỉm cười khi thấy y ngồi đó. Y vẫn tiếp tục đọc trong lúc Thor ngồi im lặng, ngắm nhìn những vì tinh tú.

Trong quãng trôi của ngày tháng và ngàn năm ánh sáng, Loki thấy mình bức bối, không thể ngồi yên quá lâu. Y hỗ trợ các y sư cho tới khi những kẻ bị thương hồi phục. Y lãng vãng quanh tàu vào những giờ ngặt nghèo, thăm dò buồng máy, kiểm tra chéo xem chúng hoạt động bình thường không, để sao cho chúng có thể đưa họ đến Midgard sớm nhất. Nó nhắc y nhớ về quãng thời gian chạy theo Odin tham gia vào một trong các chiến dịch của Đấng Cha toàn năng, nghe dạy về nghệ thuật hậu cần cho cả thời chiến lẫn thời bình.

Được huấn luyện với tư cách người con thứ, mãi mãi lép vế Thor.

Đây là, y lý sự, cơ hội sống sót cao nhất của y ở thời điểm hiện tại là ở lại bên cạnh Thor.  Và y cũng đã cố gắng khá nhiều trong việc cứu sống những mảnh đời còn sót lại của dân tộc Asgard rồi, thật phí phạm nếu giờ y để họ chết.

Nếu anh trai của y nhận thấy sự chán nản nơi y đã chuyển thành trạng thái siêng năng, thì gã cũng không đề cập đến nó. May mắn thay, Loki từ lâu đã quen với cái nhìn đầy thấu hiểu của Heimdall.

Y đang ở trong kho dự trữ, hoàn toàn không phải để lấy hàng tồn kho, khi y nghe thấy tiếng bước chân xuống hành lang. Tiếng giày nệm chắc, cách đi của một chiến binh.

“Người ta gọi ngươi là Thần Dối trá,” người phụ nữ tự nhận mình là Scrapper 142 nói. “Vua Điên. Lạ là, ta nghĩ họ đều gọi vậy với thiện chí.”

“Trí nhớ của con người thật ngắn hạn, ngạc nhiên thay,” Loki nói, gợi lại chuyến đi gần đây đến New York và cái cách mà chẳng một người hâm mộ của Thor nào chớp mắt trước sự hiện diện của y. Y đồ rằng cô đã đi chuyện trò với người dân Asgard, tìm hiểu xem chuyện gì xảy ra trong khoảng thời gian cô vắng mặt. “Ta cho rằng những hành động của Hela có thể đã làm mới lại những nhận thức về hành vi vi phạm của ta, cũng tiện đường so sánh.”

“Nếu người ta ngừng sợ hãi về những khả năng của ngươi, Odinson, điều đó chỉ càng làm ngươi nguy hiểm hơn mà thôi.” Bỏ qua lời nói của cô- hay vì chính những lời nói ấy? có cả vạn ngàn câu chuyện về những chiến binh Valkyrie huyền thoại- 142 bước tới gần y hơn, nhìn y chòng chọc. “Đại Chủ Nhân từng nói ngươi được nhận nuôi. Thế mà nhìn ba người nhà người, ta sẽ cho Thor là đứa được nhận nuôi mới phải.”

“Ta vẫn để ý sự tương đồng,” Loki thừa nhận. “Tiếc là giờ không có cách nào để hỏi Cha xem có phải ông cố tình cho ta lớp da Aesir theo hình ảnh đứa con đầu lòng lưu vong của mình hay đó chỉ là trùng hợp ngẫu nhiên mà ta lớn lên thành ra thế này.”

“Ta không nghĩ ngươi có thể xưng thần và rồi trốn sau sự ngẫu nhiên,” 142 đáp.

Loki có thể đọc vị được cô: cô không còn hòa hợp được với thần dân của mình, nhưng cô cũng không ghét cảm giác ấy như cô từng nghĩ. Y nghiêng đầu. “Cô có biết Thor từng rất mong được trở thành chiến binh Valkyrie? Anh ta khoái lắm; cả tuần cứ lảm nhảm một chuyện đó mãi.”

Khóe môi cô khẽ nhếch lên. “Anh ấy từng kể qua rồi.” Và đây rồi, hơi ấm luôn làm sáng bừng lên đôi mắt của những kẻ phục tùng Thor mỗi khi họ nhắc đến gã.

“Than ôi, cuối cùng phải đến lượt ta giải thích tại sao ngay cả anh ta, người thừa kế ngai vàng, cũng không được nhận vào đội quân huyền thoại.” Y nghiêng đầu. “Những cơn ác mộng đã ngừng lại chưa?” Khi mà giờ bà ta đã chết.”

Sự vui vẻ tan chảy từ đôi mắt cô, dù nụ cười vẫn đọng lại. “Không. Còn ngươi thì sao?” Y dám chắc biểu cảm nơi y không hề thay đổi, thế mà 142 vẫn gật đầu. Thợ săn tiền thưởng- không phải nghề nghiệp cao quý gì, nhưng ta rất giỏi trò đó. Và chắc chắn ta nhận ra rõ ánh mắt của một kẻ biết mình đang bị săn đuổi.”

Họ nhìn nhau.

Cô nhướn một bên mày. “Uống một ly không?”

“Làm ơn.”

 

 

Say sưa trong từng câu chữ - anh trai y vẫn chưa hỏi y đống sách kia từ đâu mà ra, nhưng khi gã đến gần Loki sẽ tiết lộ một giao thức khẩn cấp bí mật y đã cài vào thư viện cổ xưa của Asgard để biến nó thành một không gian bỏ túi, phòng khi có sự kiện gì gây nguy hại đến tòa lâu đài- Loki không nhận ra Thor đã ngủ vùi cho tới khi y nghe tiếng làu bàu lớn, rồi một thanh âm nghèn nghẹn.

“Thor à,” Loki hắng giọng. Vị vua của Asgard đang ngồi sụp trên ghế của mình, đầu gã ngoặt sang một bên. Không khí trong căn buồng của Thor dần trở nên nặng nề, một cơn gió nhẹ thoảng qua.

Thor bỗng hét lớn, “Không!” Cánh tay phải của gã co lại trên ghế, những ngón tay siết chặt trong một cử chỉ đầy quen thuộc khiến Loki phải rùng mình, không thấm được và không thể chịu đựng được.

“Anh trai, anh đang gặp ác mộng thôi, con tàu của chúng ta không thể chỗng đỡ được nếu anh thả bừa một cơn bão chớp bên trong nó đâu,” Loki nói. _“Tỉnh dậy đi mà.”_ Y đặt tay lên trán Thor.

Một con mắt bừng lên điện cực. Cổ tay Loki bị một cái riết đầy mãnh lực tóm lấy. Y cự lại, đầy cố gắng. Cử động khiến Thor phải vùng dậy, nhưng vẫn chưa đủ để tỉnh táo.

“Điều này nghe chừng không an yên lắm,” Loki nói, “nhưng là em đây. Anh trai ơi, là em đây.” Ai đó sẽ nói, _ổn rồi anh à_ , nhưng Thor sẽ nghĩ có kẻ nào đã bắt cóc Loki và thể vào một tên giả mạo.

Nguồn năng lượng chập chờn rồi tắt hẳn. Đôi mắt Thor trở lại màu xanh vốn dĩ, rồi sau đó nhìn chằm chằm vào y đầy chăm chú và với sự nhẹ nhõm sâu sắc đến nỗi Loki không thể di chuyển nổi. Không muốn di chuyển thì đúng hơn. “Loki,” Thor khàn khàn lên tiếng.

Ở khoảng cách này, Loki có thể ngửi thấy vị bão sấm trên Thor, có thể cảm nhận được hơi nóng luân chuyển trong cơ thể gã. Nhịp tim của y nghe như sấm rền trong lồng ngực. Vòm miệng y ươn ướt. Sự bồn chồn dưới làn da y dần biến đổi, chuyển dạng căng cứng trong khoảng trống giữa hai người.

Đột nhiên, y _thèm khát_ \- khao khát được vờn giỡn cùng ánh chớp trên đầu lưỡi, nếm vị của mưa của muối của nhiệt độ. Sức mạnh từ ham muốn đó khiến y ngạc nhiên.

Rồi, chà- y không hiểu vì sao chỉ có mỗi y là kẻ phải chịu đau khổ.

Thor gầm gừ khi Loki kéo gã lại gần. Đôi môi của anh trai y vẫn đông cứng và đờ ra trước cái nhấn đầu tiên, nên Loki thử một cái liếm đầy mời gợi. Tiếng thở gấp nhẹ nhàng vọng vào tai y. Thế rồi đến lượt y là kẻ càu nhàu khi Thor ấn y vào tường, ghim y vào đó với cơ thể của chính gã.

Hôn Thor - không còn như cảm giác y từng nhớ năm xưa.

 

_Cả hai đều còn rất trẻ vào lần cuối họ lên giường cùng nhau, trẻ và thiếu kiên nhẫn và hết sức, hết sức ngạo mạn. Lòng tham vô tiền khoáng hậu cho tất cả mọi thứ:  sự tán dương, thành tích, tình yêu của cha mẹ, vạn vật mà vũ trụ có thể dâng cho nhị vị hoàng tử đầy kiêu hãnh của Asgard. Cũng chỉ là một sớm một chiều khi cả hai quay sang ham muốn lẫn nhau._

_Mọi chuyện kéo dài qua vài mùa xuân, rồi thì Thor tham gia một chiến dịch trường kỳ với nhóm tam chiến binh trong khi Loki phò tá mẫu hậu đến nơi người chị của bà ở Vanaheim. Lần tiếp theo họ gặp lại, mọi thứ vụn ra như thể một cơn sốt vừa bộc phát, một sự thấu hiểu tự vận hành mà chẳng cần nói nửa lời. Loki tự hỏi cha mẹ họ có bao giờ nghi ngờ hay chăng. Cả hai người chưa từng hổ thẹn hay hối hận; họ đơn thuần trở lại là chính mình như trước. Đâu phải cả hai người đều mong muốn có kẻ bầu bạn đâu._

 

Một tay Thor đang đỡ đầu y trước bức tường. Những ngón tay bấu sâu lấy tóc y, nhẹ nhàng kéo dần;  Loki nếm được vị của sự ghen tỵ từ Thor. Đột nhiên, gã giật mạnh tay, một tiếng rên thoát ra từ cổ họng y. Thanh âm như kích động Thor, gã nương đầu Loki sang một bên để tiếp cận được khuôn miệng y dễ dàng hơn, hôn y thật ướt át và nồng đậm.

Loki dễ dàng chừa chỗ cho Thor, đầy tham lam, và rên rỉ trước những cái cuộn xoắn đầy tinh tế từ đầu lưỡi Thor.  Thor tiến sâu vào miệng y như thể gã muốn nuốt trọn toàn bộ Loki. Loki bám chặt lấy vai Thor, ngực Thor, y làm tiêu biến y phục của cả hai bằng một cái bật tách trong suy nghĩ, và họ giật nảy trước cảm giác của hai lớp da trần trụi trượt lên nhau. Không để bị lép vế, Thor nâng y lên và ném y xuống giường rồi trườn xuống cùng ngay tắp lự, như thể gã sợ rằng Loki sẽ cố bỏ trốn. Thor đè nặng lên người y, một hòn núi tảng, một lò thiêu; Loki chợt nhận ra y không còn quá để tâm như ngày xưa nữa.

Sự thật là, bàn tay Loki không thể ngừng di chuyển; y từng thấy Thor khỏa thân khá thường xuyên, kể cả trong những năm gần đây, nhưng phải lâu lắm rồi y mới nhận được quyền đụng _chạm_. Làn da màu hoàng kim vẫn ấm áp và mượt mà như trong hồi ức. Thor luôn luôn sở hữu một mùi nào là cơ bắp, nhưng năm tháng đã tạc khắc nó sao cho thật vừa với khối hình gã, hoặc có lẽ chính gã mới là người đã trưởng thành và ướm vừa khối hình ấy.

Không dễ gì khắc sẹo vào một vị thần Aesir; vài dấu vết mờ nhạt gã mang gần như toàn là một tay Loki gây ra cả.  Thor thấy Loki đang vuốt ve vết sẹo trên hông gã. Đôi mắt gã thật sậm khi gã nói, “Đừng lo-em là một trong số ít những người có thể đến thật gần như thế này.”

Loki nhìn vào miếng che mắt. Y kéo Thor xuống; có lẽ giữ bờ môi Thor bận rộn sẽ ngăn gã nói thêm. Kể từ đó cơ thể họ biết rõ những việc cần làm: sự cọ xát của hạ bộ, lớp dầu bóng bôi trơn trên ngón tay Thor,  đôi chân của Loki quấn quanh hông Thor trong khi Thor vuốt ve y từ bên trong, nới lỏng đường đi. Loki run rẩy, thì thầm những điều tục tĩu vào tai người anh trai, cắn dọc quai hàm Thor.

Cuối cùng thì, Thor cũng tự chấn chỉnh và đẩy vào trong. Trong thoáng chốc, Loki quên mất cách hô hấp. Sự chung đụng xác thịt của gã thật từ tốn, bất khả dịch chuyển.  _Tràn đầy hào quang._ Loki đã không làm chuyện này trong... một khoảng thời gian, cơ thể y dần dần thích nghi với sự thay đổi, bất chấp sự chuẩn bị; còn Thor, vô cùng để tâm, di chuyển lại _chậm_ hơn. Loki từ chối cách xử lý cẩn trọng như vậy và xoay hông, đẩy mình xuống hạ bộ của Thor; y rên rỉ trong đồng thuận với cái xẻ toang mau mắn, sự lấp đầy cháy bỏng. Bên trên y, gương mặt Thor gần như là đau đớn.

Y không biết làm gì ngoại trừ rít vào tai gã, “Chơi em đi, anh trai.”

Cú đẩy tiếp theo ít do dự hơn, Thor không còn quá để tâm đến giới hạn nữa; thế nhưng Loki vẫn đá nhẹ vào lưng gã.  “Em không thuộc đám người mong manh của anh. Anh gồng mình lên như vậy mãi được bao lâu rồi? Phải cẩn thận để không làm họ sợ, cẩn thận để không làm _nàng_ _ta_ đau-”

“Coi chừng lời nói của em đó, em trai,” Thor đáp, nhưng ôi chà, cú đẩy tiếp theo mang nhiều mãnh lực hơn, và cú tiếp nữa còn cấn sâu hơn. Sau đó Thor rút lại gần như hoàn toàn và đứng thẳng, nắm lấy chân Loki bằng một tay và hông của y với tay kia, ghìm y xuống - và trong một chuyển động chắc chắn, chôn vùi toàn thân vào người y.

“ _Đúng rồi_ ,” Loki thở hổn hển, ngửa đầu về phía sau. Sao mà y có thể quên nổi cảm giác này? Y cảm thấy tràn đầy; y nghĩ, thật vô lý làm sao, rằng y có thể cảm thấy hạ bộ của Thor ở sau cuống họng. “Mạnh hơn nữa đi Thor. Em chịu được mà. Em _muốn_ thế mà.”

“Loki,” Thor gầm gừ. Những xiềng xích kiềm chế cuối cùng cũng đứt đoạn, và gã đẩy hông cực lực vào Loki, hông đập vào người y thật nhanh và mạnh, đưa khoái cảm vào người Loki với sự tuyệt vọng đầy cô độc và sáng chói.

Loki không nghĩ rằng y đang tưởng tượng ra tiếng rạn trong không khí, hay nguồn năng lượng tràn ngập trên da y. Toàn thân y run rẩy, _tuột dốc_. Cơn bão dập dềnh, ánh chớp xẻ dọc những dây thần kinh của y mỗi lần Thor xuyên qua y. Y vẫn thành thực với bản thân đủ để thừa nhận y rất thích sức mạnh của Thor - mỗi khi nó không nhắm tới y - thích nhìn anh trai y bung tỏa năng lực của mình.

Y đạt tới đỉnh lúc nào không hay, và sau đó cơn bão phun trào; cơ thể và tâm trí của y hóa trắng, yên tĩnh, mọi thớ dây thần kinh đều bốc cháy trong sự sung sướng hạnh phúc.

Những lớp cơ giãn ra, thít chặt; móng tay y dài và nhọn đủ để cào rách lớp da Aesir. Thor gần như hét lên, lưng cong lại; gã thâm nhập thật mạnh, thêm lần nữa, và rồi gã gọi tên Loki trong khi phun trào vào sâu cơ thể y. Loki run lên trước khoải cảm; y khó chịu khi nhận ra cảm giác này có thể bị chối bỏ, một lần nữa, mặc dù y không còn nhớ được tại sao.

Y rất kinh ngạc khi Thor hôn y trong lúc cả hai vẫn đang hổn hển, chậm rãi và ngọt ngào. Thay vì sụp xuống người Loki như một tòa tháp đá, Thor nghiêng người nằm sang bên; nhưng đôi chân của Loki đã kìm gã lại.

“Sao thế Loki?” Thor hỏi. Giọng gã thật hoang lạc, toàn thân bị bao phủ bởi một lớp mồ hôi. Đôi mắt gã còn sót lại chút lạc lõng, và một Loki nhỏ nhắn là tất cả những gì gã muốn nhìn vào.

Phải chăng đây là lí do Loki không còn cảm thấy khó khăn khi thốt lên, “Ở lại đi mà.”

 

 

Có đủ chỗ trên giường cho cả hai người họ nằm một cách thoải mái, cánh tay chạm nhau. Thor không nói gì khi Loki làm sạch cả hai với một cái phẩy tay và mặc vào đồ ngủ. Hoàng thượng của y, dĩ nhiên, là chọn ở trần một cách xa hoa.

Cuối cùng Loki bảo, “Ma thuật seiðr của em đã thay đổi, kể từ khi mẫu hậu mất.”

Từng có một quãng thời gian Thor sẽ càu nhàu mỗi khi Loki hoặc mẫu hậu bắt đầu nói về ma thuật. Còn Thor của hiện tại, trưởng thành hơn và chỉ còn độc nhãn, quay người về phía y và nhích lại gần. “Thay đổi như thế nào?”

“Gần như là, hoang dại. Đầu tiên em nghĩ ấy là do buồn khổ và tức giận, nhưng giờ...” Y nhắm mắt lại. “Khi Asgard bị hủy diệt, em cảm nhận được sự vang vọng xuyên thấu qua tất cả các mặt phẳng của thực tại, vượt xa tới tận nơi em không thể đặt chân đến. Tiếng vọng vang qua cả Yggdrasil; đến giờ em vẫn còn nghe.”

Thor cau mày. “Có khác so với thứ ma thuật em dùng để du hành giữa các thế giới không?”

Loki thở dài. “Trạng thái dịch chuyển thường thấy của em dựa trên việc tìm ra yếu điểm của vật thể, dò ra vực tận của các thế giới để kiếm lối. Ma thuật seiðr chạy dọc thân Cây làm từ xương cốt của không và thời gian- cách duy nhất để em chạm được tới nó là thông qua thứ gì có sức mạnh lớn như khối Tesseract.”

“Có lẽ sự thay đổi xuất hiện vì cái chết của mẫu hậu,” Thor bảo. “Có lẽ ma thuật của em nhớ mẫu hậu lắm.”

Loki mở miệng định cự lại, _ma thuật thì đâu có cảm tính thế_ , nhưng y lại thôi. Y suy ngẫm. Mẫu hậu là gia sư đầu tiên của y, bà chia sẻ nguồn seiðr với y. Có một sự kết nối giữa họ; mẹ với con, bậc thầy và người trò. Nếu như ma thuật của y được kết nối với bà, thì chắc chắn cái chết của bà sẽ gây ảnh hưởng đến ma thuật của y.

“Y thuật,” Loki thắc mắc thành lời. Mẫu hậu đã dạy y y thuật trước, cách trị thương. Y còn trẻ đủ để thành thục nó một cách nhanh chóng, để khiến bà vui; việc y có một người anh trai luôn đâm đầu vào rắc rối với một đống vết thương với vết bầm giúp y thực hành khá tốt.

“Mẫu hậu cũng có nhiều danh xưng như cha vậy,” Thor nói. “Thần Bảo hộ Công Bình. “Nữ Thủy thần. Y Sư Tối Cao.”

“Anh đang có ý tưởng gì đó đúng không?” Loki bảo. “Nói ra đi.”

“Suốt cuộc đời, Cha đã luôn chuẩn bị cho anh thừa kế ngai vàng,” Thor đáp. “Chẳng nhẽ chuyện mẫu hậu để lại di sản gì đó cho em là khó ngờ lắm ư?”

Thật muộn màng, Loki hiểu, những suy nghĩ của Thor dẫn y tới đâu. Khi y cất tiếng, giọng y khàn đặc hơn dự tính. “Em không phải mẫu hậu.”

“Ừ,” Thor bình tĩnh đáp. “Em là Loki. Em sẽ luôn là vị thần của lừa lọc.” Và Loki nhớ lại từng câu chữ từ nơi sàn tàu đậu bẩn thỉu của Đại Chủ Nhân.

_Nhưng em có thể trở nên vĩ đại hơn thế._

 

 

Tâm trí y trôi dạt tới Yggdrasil khi y nghe thấy, từ nơi cơ thể y neo trên bờ vực của giấc ngủ, “Nhắc đến khối Tesseract--đừng làm mất mấy thứ em lấy dưới căn hầm nhé. Có khi nào mình lại cần đấy.”

Y thở dài. “Thor à, ngủ đi thôi.”

 

~ hết ~


End file.
